The prick of a Rose petal,
by DawnRisingg
Summary: Fluff is a normal Rogue, until she meets Coalpaw. Rosepaw is a normal ShadowClan apprentice, who loves Coalpaw. When Coalpaw and Fluff are banished from the clan Rosepaw loses her love, and she'll do anything to get him back.
1. Proglue

Proglue:

Rosepetals eyes shone like diamonds, "I swore to StarClan I'd kill you!" She hissed menacingly as she thrust her face into Owlfurs. Coalfoot yowled something in the background at a russet warrior, but Owlfur couldn't hear anything, the world was muffled by Rosepetals snarls. Rosepetal unsheathed her claws and everything went black.


	2. Love at First sight

Fluff groaned slightly, she hasn't eaten at all today and rain poured down heavily. A flash of lightning bolted across the sky giving Fluff enough light to see. A Tree had fallen, that could shelter her until the storm was over!

Fluff sauntered forward her paws skittered on the wet leaves but she didn't care, soon she would be warm and dry. Thunder boomed making Fluff jump. She padded forward again briefly, stopping under a fern to give her chest a quick lick, and then burst into a run.

A cold drop of rain planted its self on Fluff's head, sending shivers down her back. Another stroke of lightning flashed across the sky striking the fallen tree, her shelter. Flames burst out and quickly started to burn towards Fluff. The rain started to die down as the flames lapped higher at the sky. Fluff backed up and turned away trying to escape the flames but, a wall of hungry red fire was closing in on her.

"Help!" Fluffs cry wavered as fear scent flooded the area. "Help me!" Fluff yowled tipping her head to the sky. Suddenly, paw steps thrummed over the roar of the burning fire, a black figure lept into the fire and grabbed Fluffs scruff. Dragging Fluff over the remains of the tree, the mysterious cat lept back over the fire and set Fluff down, panting.

"What were you doing?" Fluff cried out, shoving her face in the strangers, "You could of gotten yourself killed!" The strange cat sat down licking his paw and rubbing it over his ear.

"I was saving you." The cat replied sternly, glaring at Fluff. "Who are you?" The stranger demanded, "Some silly Riverclan warrior I would imagine..." Fluff shook her head eyes glowing with interest.

"Whats a Riverclan?" Fluff paused staring at the strange black cat, meeting her eyes with his.

"Come with me," The black cat murmered, his amber eyes locked with hers. "I'll tell you everything,"


	3. So your a Shadow cat?

Fluff bounded over to where the fire had been the other day, there were no remains of the tree other than a messy stack of ashes. "Come on Coalpaw!" Fluff purred happily, she had learned the mysterious black cats name the other day, when Coalpaw had told her about the four clans. Coalpaw swiped at the ashes spraying the black dust into Fluffs face. "Stop it!" Fluff squealed playfully, grining as she swished the remaining ashes onto Coalpaws leg. "Now your warrior name shall be Smokedust!" Fluff chanted. Coalpaw stopped and froze,

"My clan." He murmered softly, "They'll be wondering where I am," Fluff cocked her head to the side.

"Why?" The black tom turned towards Fluff and lashed his tail,

"We live under a set of rules called the warrior code, we have be with our clan, and we can't be friends with Rogues or cats outside my clan." Fluff stood bewildered at the strange laws these clan cats had to follow.

"So an ancient set of rules say who you can be friends with, and who you can't?" Coalpaw paused. "Er... I have to go, I'll meet you tonight," Coalpaw turned and started padding back to his clan.

"Bye shadowcat," Fluff murmered. Coalpaw turned around, "ShadowClan," He corrected with a smile.

"Its ShadowClan,"


	4. Our first meeting,

Coalpaw sat in the middle of camp. Rosepaw sat by his side, calmly licking her paw and brushing it over her ear. Coalpaw got up and glaced towards Rosepaw,_I should be going, I promised to meet Fluff..._ Coalpaw sighed and gave Rosepaw a lick on the head. Rosepaw left a fowl taste on his tounge. Trying not to spit out the rancid flavor, Coalpaw darted into the woods happy to leave Rosepaw alone. _Everycat in ShadowClan thinks were in love, Truly, I think theres someone else... _Coalpaw stopped he was now at Fluff and his meeting place. Fluff wasnt anywhere to be seen though.

Coalpaw sat, _She wouldnt not come to our meeting, would she? _Coalpaw started to doubt she was coming, then Fluffs strange Rogue scent flooded his nose, claws scraped up a nearby tree, and a familair cat lept down.

"Hello!" Fluffs warm greeting pushed a grin onto Coalpaws face.

"Fluff you came!" Coalpaw purred happily. He padded forward and licked Fluff on the cheak. "I was worried you wouldnt come!" Coalpaw purred as he sat back down. Fluff tilted her head to the side and purred happily.

"Of course I came, silly mousebrain." Fluff playfully retorted. Coalpaw blushed and felt his face burn red with embarrasment. _Why am I blushing?_ Coalpaw wondered, as he felt himself rise to his paws. He padded closer to Fluff, his heart beating so hard he thought he would burst. _I think..._ Coalpaw paused his thoughts wandering._ I think I care for Fluff... _Coalpaw shook his head and glanced towards Fluff. She was cleaning her fur, rubbing her paw over her ear, and blinking as she cast a glance towards Coalpaw. _No! _Coalpaw silently scowled, _I cant love a rogue of all cats! _Coalpaw sighed.

"Fluff?" Coalpaw asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes," Fluff stopped washing herself and blinked, Coalpaw paused and took a deep breath. He stalked towards Fluff and put his muzzel close to her ear,

"I want you to join ShadowClan." He murmered quietly. Fluff stood up and blinked.

"What?" Fluff yowled, starting to seem worried. _Great, Coalpaw, you blew it,_ Coalpaw battled his thoughts of doubt for what seemed like moons but, was really only a matter of seconds.

"You heard me." He murmered, choking on his words as they seemed to slide out, "I want you to join ShadowClan." Fluff took a step back and lashed her tail, as her eyes grew wider. _ This must be big for her, She's been a Rogue all her life. This would be a huge change for her. StarClan please, let her accept my offer! _ Coalpaw glanced at Fluff again, flicking his ear with anxiety.

"Alright." Fluff took and deep breath and padded a step closer to Coalpaw. "I'll join,"


	5. Not quite the invitation I'd imagined

Fluff yawned as she shuffled around in her nest on her tree branch where her temporary mossy nest was. The sun shone brightly and Fluff purred. _Today! I join Coalpaw and ShadowClan!_ Fluff lept down from her nest and padded along the forest floor, ears pricked and listening for the rustling of leaves, where a mouse might be hiding. Fluff paused, a sound boomed in the distance. -_Squish, squish, squish.- Thats too loud to be a mouse... _Fluff took another step and tilted her ears, angling them so she could hear the sound better.

"I smell something Russetfur." The sudden mewing of another cat surprised Fluff. _ Could that be a ShadowClan warrior?_ The question burned inside Fluff curiosity driving her crazy.

"Calm down Dawnpaw, Its probably a sick vole." Fluff stifled a purr as another voice joined the conversation. _They think I'm a sick vole! _

"Be quite both of you! If it is something we've probably let the whole forest know were here anyway!" Another voice rasped, sounding irritated. _Mabye these really are other ShadowClan cats! They talk about the forest, and one had a strange name, Russetfur, like Coalpaw. _ Fluff started creeping towards the other cats, sure that they were other ShadowClan cats.

Suddenly a strange figure lept out in front of her snarling.

"Look Russetfur!" The young she-cat growled, "Its another cat!"

A mottled, Orange and white tabby joined the other cat,

"Well done Dawnpaw," She praised. "It looks like we've found a Rogue hunting on _our_ territory."

An older cat, grey, and annoyed looking, snarled fericly, "What should we do with her Russetfur?"

Russetfur paused for a moment, clearly trying to ponder the question, and scare the young Rogue.

"Let's take her to ShadowClan camp, the leader will deal with her." Russetfur grabbed Fluff by the scruff and dragged her towards ShadowClan camp.

Fluff gulped._ Weren't all ShadowClan cats supposed to be as nice as Coalpaw, this isn't the welcoming Clan I'd imagined..._


End file.
